What you can't have
by merder2009
Summary: Meredith is a freshman who is going out with a sophmore, Finn. Derek, a sophmore, wants to be more than just friends with Meredith, not to mention the fact that he hates Finn. AU high school... Merder and a bit of Maddison the summary is really bad sorry
1. Chapter 1

**So this is probably really bad…sorry if it is awful. I am new to all this and I thought I would give it a go. I hope you like it……**

**I do not own grey's anatomy in any way**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Okay you see that girl over there' Mark pointed randomly at the crowd of freshman streaming through the school gates.

'Somehow I think you may have to be more specific.' Derek signed in an exasperated voice.

'Fine, the red head, next to the blonde one….' Mark stared purposefully at two girls standing slightly separate from the crowd of scared new people.

Derek followed Mark's gaze and was shocked at how he had possibly missed them beforehand. Derek didn't even look at the red head who Mark was practically drooling over; all that he could see was the blonde girl next to her. Derek vaguely heard Mark talking but he certainly was registering any words. Nevertheless Mark seemed to be satisfied with his random nodding and was continuing to talk without any hesitations.

'Just look at her….I totally spotted her first man.' Mark continued.

Derek started to walk confidently toward the girl with the purpose of introducing herself. As he got closer he became amused by her large hand gestures and her laughing. She turned when he was only 5 steps away from her, but she wasn't looking at him. Instead she was watching as Finn walked towards her and kissed her.

'I've missed you so much this summer, how was France? You have to tell me everything!' Derek realized that Finn and this girl must be dating. He hated Finn because he had slept with his girlfriend, Rose over the summer. Derek replayed what the girl had said, it had implied that Finn and she had been dating before the summer and before Finn had slept with Rose.

'Dude, what are you doing standing here like an idiot?' Mark said while waving a hand in front of Derek's face. Mark then realized what Derek was looking at.

'She's taken Derek, pick another.'

Derek shook his head slowly and walked in the school building to find his locker.

xxxxxxxxx

'The whole point of picking a freshman on the first day is so that you can be all nice and welcoming, and then sleep with her, and then break up with her. But if you wait too long all of the fit freshman have been taken and you will be stuck with someone like Rose who never leaves…….' Mark said while leaning casually next to Derek's locker.

'Yeah yeah I know I just want to get Finn back for sleeping with Rose.'

'Rose was a psycho anyway….Shep you were with her for too long. Personally I think he did you a favor but whatever'

'ummmm…sorry but do you think you could move. You're kind of leaning against my locker.'

Derek turned around and saw the girl from before standing with her arms crossed looking slightly nervous.

'Yeah sure, sorry' Mark moved away from the locker, 'Shep you coming to class.'

'Yeah in a second, I will meet you there.'

Derek turned back to his locker and finished putting his books away.

'Stupid, shitty piece of crap. Why is it I always get the broken lockers which don't open? School property hates me, urgh open……..' the girl murmured to herself.

Derek couldn't help but laugh as she kicked her lock and then hopped on one foot whilst wincing.

'OW…shit shit shit…what are you laughing at?'

'Do you need some help?'

'Not yours, I need a handyman or a piece of machinery….you won't be able to open it.' She stated whilst still hopping.

Derek twisted the handle and then pushed gently against the locker and it swung open.

'Oh well thanks I guess.' The girls looked away embarrassed.

'No problem I had to carry my books around in a bag for the first week of school because I couldn't open my locker.'

The girl giggled slightly and then began to place her books into her locker.

'So seeing as I saved you from acting as a pack mule and carrying your books everywhere I think you should go out with me.' Derek said casually.

The girl turned quickly to face him. 'I can't I have a boyfriend, besides I don't even now your name or anything about you.'

'My name is Derek Shepard I am a sophomore, my mothers maiden name is Maloney, I have four sisters, I like coffee ice cream, I like to fly fish, I cheat when I do the crossword puzzle on Sunday, and I never dance in public, my favorite novel is the sun also rises, my favorite band is the clash, my favorite color is blue – I don't like light blue…indigo.'

'I'm still not going out with you.' She laughed.

'Oh come on, why not?'

'The thing is I still have the same boyfriend from five minutes ago.' She said whilst smiling. She then closed her locker and began walking down the corridor.

'What's your name?' Derek yelled after her.

'Meredith' she said and then disappeared in to a classroom.

Xxxxxxxxx

'So Meredith, you know a considerable amount about me yet I know nothing about you.' Derek said as he stood behind Meredith in the lunch line.

'You know my name.' Meredith said without turning around.

'That's true, can I find out your number too?' Derek asked.

'The funny thing is a still have a boyfriend, go figure.' Meredith replied whilst reaching for some food.

'The food here is gross, I say we make a run for it and we go eat lunch somewhere else.'

'No.'

'And why not?' Derek questioned.

'Because I don't want to go out with you. Now leave me alone.' Meredith signed walked to the line to pay.

'Secretly I know you want to go out with me….' Derek whispered in her ear as he joined the line behind her.

'Oh yes I am dying to go out with you…' she replied sarcastically.

'See I told you so. Now, how about I pick you up tonight around 7?' .Derek asked

'No.' Meredith said whilst walking away towards a table full of all her friends.

Xxxxxxxxx

'Who was that you were talking to you?' Addison asked as Meredith sat down.

'Oh just some asshole.' Meredith replied.

'Well he is so fit…' Addison stated

'I don't really care, have you seen Finn around?' Meredith asked.

'No I haven't, anyway you will never guess what happened….I got asked out by this really nice fit guy called Mark.' Addison squealed.

'Be careful' Meredith told her.

' I don't want to be careful…' Addison replied happily.

'Fine but don't say I didn't warn you.'

xxxxxxxxx

'So I asked the red head girl out and I am taking her to the party this weekend.' Mark stated during biology class.

'Uh huh' Derek replied vaguely.

'You better ask someone soon.' Mark said

'I am trying to get Meredith to go with me.' Derek replied

'I thought she was going out with Finn….Derek just ask someone else.'

'No…' Derek said, 'I like a challenge' he added.

**Read and review!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so I had planned to wait a little bit before I posted this to whether anyone actually liked it and then I got one review and I was so happy that I wanted to add this chapter…… thank you for my one review (I know I am pathetic but whatever)**

'Get in' Derek was driving home in his car when he saw Meredith walking home.

'I'm alright thanks.' She replied.

Derek slowed done the car until it was edging slowly forward at walking pace.

'Seriously its about to rain, get in.' Derek said

Meredith looked up at the sky and sighed. She hated to admit it but he was right. She got into the car and looked purposefully forward whilst avoiding his gaze.

'Can we go?' she asked impatiently

'You kind of need to tell me where you live first.' Derek stated.

'Oh yeah, sorry, umm 45 Kirkland Road.' She replied

'You're joking, right?' Derek laughed.

'No, why would I be joking about where I live?' She said.

'Oh it's just that I guess you are my neighbor.' Derek said.

'Seriously?'

'You sound disappointed.' Derek stated

'It will be harder to avoid you.' Meredith replied with a smile.

'You should be happy, I am a very good neighbor….if you're nice I might even drive you to school and back.' Derek teased.

As they pulled into Derek's driveway Meredith's phone began to ring.

'Hey Finn!'

'I'm just walking home at the moment'

'Its not raining that hard, I'm fine.'

'No you don't have to pick me up.'

'Yeah I will call you later.'

'Bye'

Meredith put back her phone and searched about in her bag for her key.

'Why did you say you were walking?' Derek asked

'Oh, I don't know, I mean Finn's the jealous type, I guess I though he might be annoyed about me being driven home by you' Meredith replied.

'Well he does have reason to be jealous of me; after all I am smarter and more attractive than him.' Derek teased.

'Yeah and modest too.' Meredith said before she sprinted out of the car and towards her front door. It was pouring outside and by the time she reached the door she was soaked. Derek laughed quietly before driving into the garage.

Xxxxxxxxx

Meredith was sitting on the kitchen counter and reading a magazine when she heard the knock on the door. Reluctantly she slid off the counter and went to open it. Before she opened the door she looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Derek.

'Hi stalker' she said loud enough for him to hear.

'I am not your stalker.' He replied

'Then what are you doing here.' She asked

'I came over to borrow flour.' He said

'You cook, seriously?' Meredith laughed.

'I do cook, but the flour isn't for my cooking. Please open the door; it is really cold out here.' Derek pleaded.

'My mother always told me never to let strangers into the house.' Meredith teased.

'I think you should take you chances.' Derek replied.

'Really? You do look sort of sketchy…I don't know if you are worth the risk.' Meredith said.

'I am so worth the risk.' Derek replied cockily.

Meredith opened the door to see Derek soaked and shivering but looking triumphant.

'Did you swim over here?' Meredith laughed.

'I wouldn't have been this wet if you had let me in right away.' Derek replied sulkily whilst running his hands through his hair.

'Anyway where are you parents?' Derek asked whilst looking around at the immaculate house.

'ummm… well my mum is at work.' Meredith said whilst walking back to the kitchen.

'That's late, its like 7 O'clock, what does she do?' Derek inquired.

'She's a surgeon so she has strange hours.' Meredith replied.

'Seriously? My dad's a surgeon too. When I grow up I really want to be a neurosurgeon.' Derek said excitedly.

'Okay you are totally stalking me. First you live next door, and then we find out my mum and your dad do the same thing and now we want to be the same thing when we get older.' Meredith said incredulously.

'See we are destined to be together, you really should go on a date with me.' Derek said happily.

'No, anyway why did you come over here.' Meredith asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

'Flour, my mom is cooking and she ran out of flour.'

'Ah so you're a mommy's boy' Meredith teased.

'No, it's just that my mother is a scary woman when she yells so I try to prevent that from happening.' Derek laughed.

Meredith smiled and bent over to look through the draws for some flour.

'The thing is we don't tend to cook so we may not have any flour. Microwave food is sort of the specialty in this house.' Meredith said.

'That's sad, honestly.' Derek replied.

'Stop looking at my ass.' Meredith said suddenly without turning around.

Derek quickly turned his head but kept looking through the corner of his eyes.

'I know you are still looking,' joked Meredith.

Derek turned around and started to flip through the magazine lying on the kitchen counter.

'We should try out some of these,' Derek said whilst holding up the magazine and revealing the page about sex tips.

'Somehow I think I will pass.' Meredith replied.

'Oh come on…. Number three looks like fun.' Derek teased.

'Maybe I will try it with my boyfriend then.' Meredith replied quickly.

'You wouldn't.' Derek said.

'Watch me, actually please don't,' Meredith said defiantly.

There was silence as both of them stared at each other. Derek took a small step forwards as did Meredith. They were close enough for Derek to smell the lavender in her hair. He reached forward a started to twist a lock between his fingers. They both leaned forward and Meredith closed her eyes.

Suddenly Derek's phone began to ring. Meredith opened her eyes and turned back to the open draws. Derek sighed deeply and then answered his phone. Meredith could hear the sound of a women shouting down the other end of the phone.

'I know mom I am trying to get some flour.'

'It has not been hours.'

'Okay okay I will hurry up'

'Sorry I will be there in a second.'

'Bye mom.'

Derek turned back to face Meredith but she had left the room. He looked around and saw a picture of a very young Meredith standing next to a very stern looking woman wearing scrubs. He assumed the woman was Meredith's mother.

'Sorry we don't have any flour,' Meredith said as she entered the room.

'Oh that's alright. I should go my mom is getting angry.' Derek replied.

'You are such a mommy's boy,' Meredith laughed.

'I am not, I am tough and manly.' Derek joked whilst walking towards Meredith.

'I don't believe it,' Meredith laughed.

'Come to dinner with me and you can find out for yourself,' Derek said.

'The answer is still no and it probably will be no for a very long time,' Meredith laughed.

'You said probably.' Derek said quickly.

'So?'

'Probably is not definitely. Probably means I have a chance. Probably is good,' Derek said whilst walking towards the front door

'You keep telling yourself that,' Meredith said as he walked through the door.

'I will' Derek yelled as he ran through the rain.

Meredith shut the door and smiled. Just then her phone began to vibrate; she looked down and saw that Finn was calling her. She thought for a second and then pressed dismiss.

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again so please please review…. It is really exciting when I get them**

"Dude just forget about her, my party is going to be amazing and you have to bring someone." Mark said whilst he talked to Derek over the phone.

"Get her friend, the red-head one, to invite her to the party." Derek replied.

"Fine, but you know she will bring Finn." Mark told him.

"I have an idea. You need people to help you set up right?" Derek asked.

"I guess, why?"

"Well you can ask the red-head to ask Meredith to come with her to help set up." Derek replied triumphantly.

"I suppose it would good to have Addison and Meredith helping out."

"Good, then that is sorted." Derek hung up and went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

Derek ran up the few steps leading up to her front door. He reached his hand up to knock on the door when it opened to reveal Meredith looking extremely annoyed.

"I don't have time for you now, I am running late," Meredith said whilst pushing past him and running down the steps.

"I think you have time to talk to me," Derek said cockily.

"What gives you that impression?" asked Meredith vaguely.

"Well if you talk to me I will give you a lift to school and you won't be late," Derek said smugly.

Meredith stopped running and turned around.

"See I told you, you have time, get in," Derek told her.

"Thank you so much."

"I told you if you were nice I would give you lifts. You weren't very nice but seeing as I am an amazing neighbor I decided to forgive you and give you a lift anyway," Derek teased as he drove.

"I was nice, I was just busy."

"You can make it up to me by going to lunch with me."

"No"

"See I told you weren't very nice."

Meredith laughed, "Fine I will have lunch with you."

"Really?" Derek was happy but shocked.

"Yeah, but there are conditions."

"What kind of conditions?"

"Well there will be rules which you have to agree to." Meredith said.

"Alright let's hear these rules." Derek said reluctantly.

"Well rule number one is that you can't hit on me. Rule number two is that you can't kiss me." Meredith told him.

"Anything else?" Derek asked.

"No, I think that is it."

"I can abide by those rules. Are you sure you can, I mean I am irresistible." Derek said.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "See you at lunch," she said as she climbed out of the car and walked through the school gates.

Xxxxxxxxx

"So I have been forced by Addi to come to Mark's party early so I can help set up." Meredith said as she and Derek sat down on a table alone during lunch time.

"It will be your lucky day, I will be there too." Derek said before taking a bite of his food.

Meredith smiled before beginning to eat.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Derek turned around to see who had just spoken. Behind him stood Finn looking seriously angry. The fact that Finn was angry gave Derek satisfaction but not as much as he thought it would. He had forgotten about his desire to get revenge on him, now all he wanted was Meredith.

"I asked you what you were doing" repeated Finn.

"Nothing Finn," sighed Meredith, "I thought you had a class now."

"It was cancelled." Finn answered whilst glaring at Derek.

"If you go get some food you can come and join us," Meredith suggested.

"Fine, I will be back," replied Finn.

Finn walked off to go and get some food. Derek turned back to Meredith and noticed that she looked slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong?" he asked genuinely interested.

"Oh nothing, I am just so sick of him being so jealous." Meredith replied.

The bell rung for the next lesson just as Finn sat down.

"I have a class now so bye Meredith," Derek said and started to get up.

"I have one too, bye Finn," Meredith got up as well and walked away with Derek.

Derek looked back to see Finn glaring angrily at the two of them walking together.

"So do you want to drive to the party together seeing as we are both going early." Derek asked when they reached Meredith's classroom.

"Yeah I would love that, can you drop me off at home tonight please?" Meredith asked hopefully.

"Sure, meet you after school." Derek replied and then walked to his classroom.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I don't know what to wear…" Meredith yelled down the phone to Addison.

"Wear the dark blue dress we bought last week." Addison instructed

"Okay fine, I have to go and apply make up, I will see you soon."

"Love you, bye."

Meredith hung up the phone and rushed to the wardrobe to search for the new dress. Once she had found it and put it on she went to the bathroom to apply make-up. Just when she was adding the finishing touches the door bell rung. Meredith ran down the stairs to open the door for Derek. Even though she hated t admit it, even to herself, Derek did look really hot in his red shirt and trousers.

"You look…you look beautiful," Derek said once the door had opened.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she replied.

"I know I look amazing, right?" Derek joked.

Meredith rolled her eyes and walked towards Derek's car. Derek stood still and watched her until she reached the car door and smiled at him. He then walked briskly to the car and drove to Mark's house.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Stop it Derek" Meredith laughed as he threw a cushion lightly at her.

"Sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Derek teased as he threw another one.

Meredith laughed and put the cushions in the cupboard under the stairs.

"I actually think we are finally done" sighed Meredith as she looked around the large living room. During the last hour Meredith and Derek had put everything breakable or nice in the cupboard under the stairs.

"I think I am going to go and find Addison" said Meredith

Addison and Mark had been helping them for about ten minutes and then they had disappeared.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," joked Derek.

"Why?" wondered Meredith.

"If you really want to find them I would try his bedroom…you should knock before you walk in," Derek laughed.

"Seriously, the party hasn't even started yet," Meredith said in mock shock.

"We could have our own pre party if want" Derek said.

Meredith lightly hit his arm and sat down on the couch. Derek sat down next to her and switched the TV on.

"Can we watch the baseball game" Meredith begged

"Of course, who do you want to win?" Derek asked. He was ecstatic that she was a sports fan.

"The Red Sox, obviously I mean they are the best team ever."

"Okay I was shocked when you wanted to watch the baseball but now I am appalled. I am sorry to say that it just isn't going to work out between us if you won't admit that the Yankees are the best team." Derek joked.

"Who said I wanted to be with you?" Meredith teased.

"Who wouldn't want me?" Derek replied cockily.

"Me" Meredith laughed.

"I don't believe you, deep down you love me."

"Even if I did, which I don't, it wouldn't work out because you are the enemy… I mean the Yankees, seriously? They pail in comparison the Red Sox." Meredith joked.

The door bell rang at that moment.

"I guess we are going to have let them in seeing as Mark is busy" Derek said.

They both got up and opened the front door; people began to flood into the room in masses.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi….read and review:**

Despite the loud music pumping through the house, Derek was still able to hear the sound of Meredith's laugh. He followed the sound until he reached the living room. His hands balled into fists as he watched Meredith sitting on Finn's lap kissing him. As he got nearer to the couple they broke apart and Derek could hear the sound of Finn's slurring voice.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Finn asked her whilst pushing her up to a standing position. Meredith swayed slightly and shook her head.

"Oh come on," Finn urged as he started to pull her towards the stairs.

"No" said Meredith quietly but firmly, "I'm tired, I want to go home."

"But the party hasn't even started Meredith, just come upstairs for a little while." Finn insisted.

"She said no," Derek stated as he walked closer to the couple.

"This has nothing to do with you," Finn spat and continued to pull Meredith towards the stairs. Meredith twisted her hands till they were out of his grip.

"Will you take me home?" she asked as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Of course," Derek answered whilst glaring at Finn.

Meredith lightly leaned on Derek as they made their way towards the door. It took them a while to make it outside due to the masses of people. Derek held the door of his car open for Meredith and she got in slightly haphazardly. He walked around the car and got in the drivers side. On the drive home Meredith was unusually quiet and Derek kept looking at her worriedly.

"Thank you for taking me home" Meredith finally said in a small voice, "and sorry I made you miss the party."

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't that fun anyway," Derek assured her. It had been a great party but Derek had spent the whole time thinking about Meredith in Finn's arms.

When the car pulled to a stop Meredith stumbled out and walked towards the front porch. By the time Derek had stopped the car and locked it Meredith was slouched on the porch swing.

"Aren't you going to go inside?" Derek asked.

"I would, I mean I want to, but I can't," Meredith slurred.

Derek smiled as he watched her large expressive hand gestures.

"Why can't you?"

"Key, you need a key, and I don't have a key, I mean I have a key but not with me right now, I left the key in there," she rambled and pointed up to a window, which Derek assumed was her bedroom window.

"Is your mother home?" Derek asked gently. In reply Meredith shook her head vigorously.

**Xxxxxxxxx **

As Meredith woke up she looked around the room in confusion. It wasn't until she saw of the photograph of a man and a son fishing that she realized she was in Derek's room. However, now that she knew where she was she began to wonder where he was. She looked down and saw that she was wearing boxers and an oversized T-shirt which she presumed belonged to Derek. The room was silent but through the door she could hear noises. Perhaps that was what had woken her up but she wasn't sure.

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open and a woman entered and drew open the curtains, light streamed into the room causing Meredith to rub her eyes gently as they readjusted.

"Get out of bed Derek. It is a lovely day and you are sleeping, if you get up quickly you might be able to salvage some breakfast before your sisters eat it all." Meredith stared as the women began to pick up dirty laundry from the floor. Meredith coughed quietly causing the women to turn around in shock.

"Oh… my…you're not my son…sorry….," the women said whilst backing out of the room and closing the door.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Did you know there is a stranger in your bed" questioned his mother as Derek walked into the kitchen. The question caused all of his sisters to giggle.

"I was aware of the fact," replied Derek.

"Does Derrywerry have a girlfriend?" teased Nancy whilst everyone except for Derek laughed.

"No I don't, and don't call me that."

"Who is this girl?" asked hid mother.

"She is our neighbor, and last night I drove her back from the party at Mark's house, but she had forgotten her key so I she slept in my bed," Derek said.

His mother raised her eyebrows and then asked sternly, "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where did you sleep?"

"Oh, on the couch," smiled Derek.

"Well, are you going to let this girl starve?" question his mother. "I did not teach you to treat your guests that way."

"Sorry mom," Derek said as he turned towards the doorway. He smiled as he saw Meredith hovering directly outside of the room.

"You can come in if you want," laughed Derek.

Meredith looked at him for a second and then entered the kitchen, everyone turned around to stare at her.

"Honestly Derek, you are being so rude this morning, aren't you going to introduce us?" Derek's mother scolded.

"Oh yeah sorry, alright so everyone this is Meredith, and umm Meredith this is my mother and my sisters: Nancy, Liz, Caitlin and Kathleen." Derek said whilst smiling.

"Hi," Meredith replied awkwardly.

"You can call me Carolyn, and my husband, Michael, is at the hospital," Derek's mother said whilst placing two heavily large plates of food on the table.

Derek sat down on one of the free chairs and motioned for Meredith to sit as the other. As soon as she had sat down everyone continued talking and shouting as they had before she had entered the kitchen. Meredith shyly looked down at her plate.

"My family is a bit overwhelming," Derek whispered.

"No there are lovely its just that I am not used to it, I mean its just me and my mom and she's not usually home," Meredith whispered back.

The clock in the hallway struck 11 o'clock and everyone started to leave the table except for Meredith and Derek. Finally when the kitchen was empty Meredith sighed in relief and turned to the pancakes in front of her.

"Thank you for taking me in, you didn't have to." Meredith said.

"Well it was either I take you home you or you sleep on your porch swing, even though it took look very comfortable I figured my bed would be nicer." Derek teased.

Meredith smiled and tried to remember what had happened last night. She could remember up to the point when they entered his house but after that her mind was blank.

"Did I do anything, or say anything last night?" Meredith asked cautiously, but knowing if she wanted the answer.

Derek smiled as he remembered her rambling as he led her into his bedroom last night.

"_You know I didn't even consider going upstairs with Finn earlier, but now I am upstairs with you and I am happy." Meredith slurred as she sat on his bed. He handed her some clothes and she stood up._

"_Can you unzip my dress?" she asked, Derek swallowed slowly and then edged the zip down her back. When he was done she stepped out her dress and stood in front of him in her bra and underwear. He couldn't help but look and then he turned around and walked towards the door. _

"_Where are you going?" Meredith asked as his hand was on the door knob._

"_Downstairs, I am going to sleep on the couch," he replied._

"_No, don't. Stay here; I want you to stay here." Derek thought about it for a minute and then went downstairs. He did not wanting to be with her when she was still with Finn._

Derek shook his head slowly whilst smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"That wasn't a nothing smile, that was definitely a something smile, so what was the something?" Meredith rambled causing Derek to smile again.

"See you are something smiling again," Meredith pointed out.

"What are you doing today?" Derek asked.

"Nothing, I guess."

"Well, that's boring," replied Derek. "When does your mom get back from work?"

"She's supposed to be back at 12 but in actual fact she probably won't be back until at least 5." Meredith replied.

"Ah so you are locked out of the house until then, right?" Derek laughed.

"I hadn't thought about that," Meredith responded, "I guess I can call a friend or Finn."

"No, I am at your service today." Derek said quickly.

"Seriously, don't feel obligated to be my cruise director."

"Nothing would make me happier than being you cruise director," Derek replied truthfully.

"Okay so what are we doing today?" Meredith asked happily.

Derek thought for a second, "It will be a surprise."

**Review !!!!! – not sure whether I should continue so if you want me to…review**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they were done with breakfast Meredith followed Derek upstairs. They entered his bedroom and he began rifling through his closet until he found jeans and a shirt.

"I have a problem," said Meredith.

'Uh huh, and what would that problem be?' Derek said whilst turning away from his closet.

'I have no clothes.' Meredith replied awkwardly.

'You can wear mine,' Derek shrugged. Meredith wrinkled her nose, 'you look cute in my clothes,' he added. Again Meredith wrinkled her nose causing Derek to laugh and to run his finger down it.

'Fine I will get my sisters; they are really girly and have lots of clothes.' Derek said as he walked out of the room.

Meredith sat on his bed and looked around the room; she smiled when she saw a small stack of old medical journals sitting in the corner next to a fishing rod. She got up to look at the photos on his desk but was distracted by the entrance of all four of his sisters. They stared at her for a second and then all of the started to speak at once.

'She should wear my red dress,'

'No, my green skirt would look so much better.'

'What are you talking about she should wear my skinny jeans.'

'No way, my high waisted skirt would look so nice.'

Before she knew it she was being dragged away towards the bathroom at the end of the corridor.

'I told you, you should have worn my clothes,' Derek yelled after her whilst laughing.

Xxxxxxxxx

In the time it took for his sisters to dress Meredith as though she were their personal Barbie, Derek had finished his biology homework and was now lazily flicking through the newspaper. The stairs creaked announcing the fact that someone was walking down the stairs.

'Finally!' he sighed as he tore is eyes away from the sports section of the newspaper. When he looked up his heart stopped beating. To him Meredith was beautiful all the time, however when he looked up he was taken away with how amazing she looked.

'You look… well you look…' Derek couldn't find the right word; his vocabulary was not large enough to describe how she looked in his eyes.

Meredith giggle nervously, 'you're sister's went overboard with the whole makeover session.'

At the sound of her giggle all Derek wanted to do was close the gap between them and kiss her. He had to struggle with his muscles in order to prevent himself; all he could do was think was the fact that she was going out with Finn and not him.

'I told you my sisters were girly.'

'You should have warned me about the extent of their girliness.'

'Do you want to go?'

'I can't remember, where are we going?'

'Nice try, but it is a surprise.'

'I hate surprises,' moaned Meredith.

'I guarantee you will like this one,' Derek replied confidently whilst holding the front door open for her. As she walked past him her hand brushed against his and he was consumed with the sudden urge to touch her. He rushed over to her and grabbed her arm. She looked at him oddly.

'The steps are uneven, I didn't want you to fall,' Derek explained.

'I am clumsy, but seriously I can walk,' replied Meredith but she didn't push his hand away.

'I just don't want you to miss your surprise because we have to go to the emergency room,' joked Derek as he stared into her eyes. They continued to stare at each other for what seemed to be a lifetime, they only stopped when Nancy came running out the house holding Meredith's bag. Even when they had broken eye contact Derek did not remove his hand from her arm.

Xxxxxxxxx

'How did you get tickets on such short notice,' asked Meredith.

'My uncle works here so I was able to pull a few strings,' Derek replied.

'So seeing as the Red Sox aren't playing are you going to support the Yankees?' asked Derek. They were sitting in the stands watching a baseball game between the Yankees and the Seattle Mariners. Meredith thought for a moment before answering.

'Nope, definitely not, GO MARINERS!' Meredith yelled the last part.

Derek put on a mock outraged face, 'I don't know whether I can sit next to you, why would you support the mariners?'

'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' Meredith replied simply.

Meredith turned to the vendor selling hotdogs and merchandise.

'I'll have a hot dog and a Mariners foam finger.'

'Traitor,'

'No, I am being loyal to my team' Meredith said stubbornly.

'Ahh but you are being traitorous towards me.'

Meredith laughed and started to cheer loudly. Just then her phone began to vibrate, she looked down and saw that Finn was calling her.

'Hi'

'_Hey babe'_

'What do you want?'

'_Why are you being so cold and distant?'_

'Perhaps it's because you were about to practically drag me upstairs yesterday'

'_Not be angry, I didn't mean to make you upset.'_

'Fine, whatever, I am busy right now I will call you later.'

'_What are you up to? There's lots of noise'_

'Oh I am at a baseball game'

'_Who with?'_

'Derek'

'_As in Derek Shepard, why are you hanging out with that asshole, he probably just wants to get into your pants.'_

'Oh like you tried to do last night.'

'_Sorry babe, I just don't trust him.'_

'Whatever...bye'

During her phone call Derek had just stared blankly ahead pretending to watch the game but actually listening intently. As soon as she had hung up Meredith smiled at him unconvincingly.

Xxxxxxxxx

'Urgh I hate how the Yankees won.' Meredith teased as they exited the stadium

'What can I say... the Yankees are amazing!'

'How did you become such a diehard Yankees fan?' Meredith asked as they walked to his car.

'My parents are from New York and the first outfit I wore was a baby sized Yankees uniform. I guess I kind of had their amazingness drilled into me by dad. And what about you, how did you become a fan of my enemy?'

'I grew up in Seattle but after my dad left my mom and me moved out to Boston. She was busy all the time so I was mostly looked after by my nanny who had a boyfriend on the Red Sox team and therefore took me to every one of their games. I was a roadie from a young age.'

'When did you move out here?'

'Three years ago.'

When they finally reached Derek's car he stopped and turned around to face Meredith.

'Alright, so you have a choice to make. It's 6 o'clock so your mother is probably at home and would let you in to your house… that option one. Option two is we go out to dinner.'

'Option two, definitely.'

'I was hoping you were going to say that,' Derek remarked as they got into his car. As he sat down his phone vibrated as he received a text.

_Come home, I am making chili. _

_Ask Meredith if she wants to come._

_Xxx mom _

'So it turns out option two has to be edited, my mom wants me to come home. She is cooking her favorite chili and I can't say no to that. But you can come too; I assure the chili is amazing.'

'You are such as mama's boy; I think I am still going to pick option 2'

'Great.'

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews... i love getting them. i have made a plan for the next 5 chapters so i will be able to write them really quickly. If you guys want me to continue after that i shall brainstorm or feel free to write suggestions.... hope you like what i have written:**

"What did you two do today?" asked Carolyn as Derek and Meredith sat at the full table.

"We went to a baseball game, Yankees against Mariners." Derek answered.

"I hope the Yankees won," the man at the head of the table said.

"Of course, however Meredith was supporting the enemy… you see she is our arch enemy," Derek teased.

"I don't know whether you are welcome in this house," joked the man, he was the splitting image of Derek but with graying hair.

"I am Michael by the way, and I assume you are Meredith."

"Yes."

"I didn't meet you earlier because I was at work but Carolyn says that you are our neighbor."

"Oh yes, sorry I had left my key at home and my mother was at work so…. Derek said I could stay here, I hope that was alright, I don't want to impose or anything" Meredith rambled whilst twisting her hands. Derek reached over to her and placed his hands over hers; this movement did not go unnoticed by everyone.

"You are welcome here whenever you want; you won't be able to get rid of us. Where does your mother work?" Michael asked kindly.

"Oh at the hospital, she's a surgeon… Dr Grey."

"I know of her, general right?"

"Yes, Derek said you were a neurosurgeon, I have been stealing my mother's medical journals since I was able to read and I always loved the articles about neurosurgery."

"You sound like Derek," Michael smiled.

"Now, this is an important question, wrong answer and you will forbidden from this house… do you like this chili?" Michael smiled.

"Oh I love it, I wish I could cook but I think you would hate living next door to me if I was let near the stove due to the constant visits from the fire brigade," Meredith teased.

"I'm sure you're not that bad," Derek said.

"I have been known to burn soup," Meredith laughed.

"Alright if I ever come over to your house for dinner I will bring take out."

Xxxxxxxxx

"It's late I better head home." Meredith said once dinner had ended.

"I'll walk you home," Derek replied.

"You don't have to."

"I know but I want to, besides its dark."

"I live like 10 steps away."

"Well I shall walk the 10 steps with you." Derek said as he followed Meredith outside.

They walked slowly; both of them didn't want to depart.

"I had fun today, thank you," Meredith said.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime."

"Definitely." They had reached Meredith's door.

"So do you want me to give you a lift to school tomorrow?" Derek asked hopefully.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks again. Good night," Meredith said whilst ringing the door bell.

"Yeah, good night," Derek said whilst stepping towards Meredith. She responded by placing her hand on his arm and leaning in towards him.

"Meredith, I was wondering where you were," a women said from the door way. Meredith turned around in shock; she hadn't heard the door open. She jumped away from Derek and walked into the house.

"Mom this is Derek."

"Hello Derek, thank you for looking after my daughter."

"It was my pleasure," Derek said while smiling.

As the door was closed he could vaguely here Meredith and her mother talking.

"_Where have you been all day, and whose clothes are they?"_

"_We went to a baseball game, and the clothes belong to Derek's sisters."_

"_Why couldn't you wear you own clothes?"_

"_I forgot my key so stayed the night at his house."_

_'Well who is this boy?"_

_"Derek? He's our neighbor and he is in the year above me at school."_

"_You are so irresponsible, go do your homework."_

"_I've already done my work."_

"_Well obviously you aren't being set enough work if you have finished it already and was able to go to a baseball game, I shall have to call up the school."_

Derek walked home; as soon as he closed the front door he was bombarded with questions from his sisters who were waiting eagerly by the window, it was obvious that they had been spying on him.

"Are you two going out?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"How long have you been going out for?"

Derek laughed and shook is head slowly, "No, we are not going out. She actually has a boyfriend so no she is not by girlfriend." He walked upstairs to his room, "at least not yet, but hopefully…" he added quietly.

Xxxxxxxxx

After Meredith had spoken to her mother she ran upstairs to her room and looked at her phone. She had two missed calls; one from Addi and one from Finn. She decided to call Finn first.

"_Hey, what are you up to?"_

"I just got back home."

"_From where?"_

"Oh I had dinner at Derek's house."

"_Seriously, did you spend the whole day with him?"_

"Yeah, I mean that is what friends do, they hand out."

"_Yeah but he doesn't want to be your friend Mer."_

"Stop it, I am going to bed I will talk to you tomorrow."

"_Do you want me to walk with you to school?"_

"No it's alright, Derek is driving me."

"_For fucks sake Meredith."_

"You're such a dick" Meredith yelled and hung up the phone.

Meredith sat starting at her blank wall, her phone began to vibrate and the caller id flashed telling her that Finn was calling her. She ignored the call and continued to stare at the wall. The phone beeped and she looked down to read the text.

_Sorry, speak to you tomorrow. Love you xxx Finn_

The phone began to vibrate again. She answered it angrily.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, go away."

"_What the hell did I do?"_

"Oh, shit, nothing Addi. I thought you were Finn."

"_What did he do?"_

"He freaked out over the fact that I spent the day with Derek."

"_You spent the day with Derek, what did you do?"_

"Well last night Finn was pressuring me to have sex with him at the party…"

"_Asshole."_

"I know. But anyway Derek drove me home, but I had forgotten my key so I slept in his bed."

"_Oh my god… you slept with Derek!"_

"No no, I didn't, I slept in his bed and he slept on the couch."

"_Well that's boring."_

"Sorry. Anyway my mom was still at work today so we went out to a baseball game and then I had dinner with his family."

"_Wow… you met his parents. You don't do family."_

"I know, but this was different."

"_Shit Mer you fancy him."_

"No I don't"

"_I can practically hear you blushing."_

"Whatever….you haven't told me about what happened with Mark? I went to look for you but you were… well you were busy."

"_Mer, he is amazing…. I mean not just at… being busy, but he is amazing in general."_

"You seriously like him, don't you?"

"_I think I might….. Oh my god this is perfect, we can have double dates."_

"I don't think Finn and Mark get along."

"_Not Finn, Derek!"_

"One problem…. I am going out with Finn not Derek."

"_Not a problem, ditch Finn."_

"No, we have been going out for like two years."

_"I think you should go out with Derek but whatever. I have to go, good night."_

"Yeah good night… see you tomorrow."

**READ AND REVIEW  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, I am so happy that people like my story. This is my shortest update so far but I promise the next one will be longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'It's weird, usually after I have slept with a girl I get bored and move on.'

'Seriously Mark, usually – try always,' Derek replied skeptically.

'Well yeah, but with Addi I am not totally bored. I mean I am not going to pine after her like you do for Meredith, but I think I like her.'

'That is huge coming for you; I never thought this day would come.' Derek teased, 'And by the way, I do not pine after Meredith.'

'No you're right you don't pine after her because when you are not spending every waking hour with her, you're thinking about what you are going to do when you next see her.'

'That is so untrue.'

'Don't get me wrong, I mean I like her, she's cool and all. But seriously the looks you too give each other is starting to make me feel sick. Dud you do know she is going out with Finn, right?'

'Yeah, I know.'

'Is this about revenge for the whole Rose thing?'

'Originally yes, but….'

'Would you like to share what you have been talking about with the whole class?' a voice behind them instructed sternly. Both Derek and Mark whipped around to see the English teacher towering above their chairs.

'No, sorry.'

'And seeing as you both have not even read a sentence of the pages I told you to read, or started the essay I set, I shall be seeing both of you in detention this afternoon.'

'Oh come on Mr. James,' both of them complained simultaneously.

'I don't want to discuss this, now get to work,' He said whilst walking back to the front of the room.

Xxxxxxxxx

'I can't drive you home this afternoon,' Derek said as leant against his locker whilst Meredith was putting her book in her locker.

'Oh, why not?'

'I got detention.'

'Have you been a naughty boy?' Meredith teased.

'Very naughty, I was talking to Mark during English so I have do an essay in detention.'

'You have spoiled me; I may actually have to walk home for the first time in like four weeks.'

'You will survive.'

'I hope so.'

'How about I make it up to you? You can come over to my house for dinner.'

'Hmmm, I'm not sure.'

'Oh come on, I am sure the microwave won't miss you too much.'

'Fine I will be there at 6, I shall see you there… I may be a little late it depends on when they let us out of detention.'

'Okay, see you later,' Meredith smiled and walked to her next class.

Xxxxxxxxx

Meredith closed her math book with a sigh. She looked a t the clock and willed time to pass by more quickly. She had arrived home and finished her math work but now all she wanted to do was go over to Derek's house but it was only 5:45 and he wouldn't be home now. She looked around her room, searching for something to do. In the corner sat a pile of the clothes belonging to Derek's sister. She decided to go over to his house now and to return the clothes.

As she rang the doorbell she hoped that detention had ended early and Derek would be answering the door. She waited for a while and the she heard someone approaching and looking through the peep hole. The door swung open to reveal Nancy.

'Meredith, what are you doing here? You know Derek isn't here, right?'

'Yeah, I know. He invited me to come round for dinner and I thought I would come a bit early and drop off the clothes you lent me ages ago.'

'Oh yeah, come in.'

Meredith walked through the door and stood awkwardly in the entrance way.

'So we are all cooking at the moment, if you leave the bag of clothes by the stairs you can come through to the kitchen.'

'Thanks.'

Meredith dropped the bag of and walked towards the kitchen, as she entered everyone looked up and smiled.

'Meredith, we haven't seen you for ages. How have you been?' Carolyn asked kindly.

'I'm great thanks; Derek said I could come over for dinner, is that alright?'

'Of course, why don't you help us get dinner ready?'

'Are you sure about that, I mean I am really bad at cooking,' Meredith replied nervously.

'Okay, then you can help Kathleen make the salad; you can make a salad right'

Meredith laughed and went to the sink in order to wash the vegetables.

'I must be the worst at cooking out of everyone Derek's ever brought home,' Meredith joked.

'Well mark doesn't cook, last time he helped out the cake batter was all eaten by the time the oven had been turned on,' Kathleen answered, ' And Rose never came into the kitchen.'

'Rose?' Meredith answered curiously.

'Oh Rose was Derek's girlfriend for like the whole of last year. We all never liked her but, well I guess he liked her seeing as they went out for a year,' said Nancy.

'Turned out our not liking her was justified,' Caitlin added.

'What do you mean?' Meredith asked.

'Oh Derek walked in on her sleeping with someone else during the summer,' Kathleen said.

'Oh, I didn't know, he never said,' Meredith said.

'Anyway we are all glad that Derek has moved on,' Carolyn said.

For some reason this hurt Meredith more than it should have. She couldn't believe that Derek was dating someone else; she had the sudden urge to run out of the house.

'Moved on?' Meredith repeated slowly.

'Yeah, I mean you two are dating right?' Carolyn looked up from the pot in front of her.

'Me and Derek, no we are… no I mean we are just friends…just friends,' Meredith rambled whilst blushing.

'Oh, we thought you two were… oh well,' Carolyn said awkwardly.

Just then Derek and Michael walked into the room.

'You let Mer into the kitchen, wow you seriously took a risk there mom,' Derek joked.

Meredith laughed and lightly hit him with the tea towel she was holding.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI – thanks everyone who write reviews…continue you writing them!!! Anyway this is a really short chapter and I know it would be a long one but…. well sorry**

**I hope you like it anyway**

'So, I was thinking…'

'Really?' Meredith interrupted; Addison lightly hit her in response.

'As I was saying, before you rudely interrupted, my parents are away this weekend so I thought that I might through a party.'

'That's great; I can come over beforehand and help you set up. I can ask Finn to come over too if you need extra help,' Meredith replied eagerly.

'No it's alright, just you.'

'So, would you have it on Friday night?'

'Yeah, I mean I could do it on Saturday I guess. Oh by the way Mark is coming earlier too, and I think he said he would bring Derek.'

'Great, I will ask Derek to drive me when he goes to your house.'

'Hey babe,' Mark said as he kissed Addison and sat down next to her.

'Hey, I'm just telling Mer about my party,' Addison told him.

'Oh yeah I asked Derek and he said that he would come early as long as Mer was because he didn't want to set things up alone while we make out like last time,' Mark laughed as he spoke and Addison blushed.

'Well I am coming so I guess Derek won't be alone.' Meredith answered.

'You're talking about me? I don't blame you I am amazing after all,' Derek teased as he sat down next to Meredith.

'You are so vain; we were talking about the party and Mark's and Addi's tendency to abandon whilst we are setting up.'

'It was one time,' sigh Addison.

'Oh come on you so want it to happen again,' Mark whispered in her ear.

'I have to go and meet Finn before class starts, see you guys later. Derek, will you meet me by our lockers so we can go home?' Meredith asked.

'Yeah, see there.'

Xxxxxxxxx

'You're coming to Addi's party on Friday, right?' Meredith asked Finn.

'Yeah course I am, do you want me to come and pick you up beforehand?'

'Nah, I have to go early to help Addi set up so I might just go home with her after school.'

'Alright babe I will meet you there then. What are you up to tonight?'

'Oh nothing, work I guess. My mom isn't home so I will be alone,' Meredith knew that she would be going over to Derek's house for dinner. It had become a routine that whenever Meredith's mom wasn't home Meredith would eat at Derek's. However she felt it would be better not to tell Finn this.

'Do you want me to come over? I could keep you company,' Finn asked.

'I have to work, but if you come at like 9 we could watch a movie or something; I think my mom gets back at 11 so as long as you leave before then it should be fine.'

'See you at 9 then,' Finn said before kissing Meredith.

Xxxxxxxxx

'Do you want to stay and do anything?' Derek asked after dinner had ended.

'Sorry I can't I have to go home I said Finn could come over,' Meredith replied reluctantly.

'Sure, I guess I will see you tomorrow.'

'I will try not to be late this morning,' Meredith laughed.

'It's fine you were very good at rushing.'

'I do pride myself on my amazing rushing skills.'

'You are very talented Meredith Grey,' Derek teased.

'Goodnight.'

'Bye.'

Xxxxxxxxx

'Hey,' Meredith greeted Finn with a kiss once she had opened the door.

'Did you get your work done?'

'Yeah, so you have a choice on which movie we watch.'

'What are the choices?'

'Superbad or Love Actually.'

'I don't really mind, you choose.'

'Ummmm, love actually,' Meredith said as she slipped a disk into the machine and then sat down on the couch.

Half way through the movie Finn started to kiss Meredith. Meredith laughed as he attacked he neck. His hand started to move up her leg and she slapped away. He continued to move it further upwards and all laughter died.

'Finn, I am trying to watch,' Meredith said firmly.

'Oh come on Mer you have seen it like 20 times, you practically know it off by heart,' Finn said while he pulled the drawstring on her pajama bottoms.

'Seriously Finn, not now,' Meredith said and moved away from him.

Finn leant back on the couch and sighed deeply.

'It's getting late, I am going to go unless…' Finn said whilst looking at Meredith.

'You're right my mom will be home soon, I think it is time for you to leave,' Meredith replied without looking at him.

'Fine. Whatever. Bye,' Finn said harshly as he got up and left.

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi… this one is a bit longer I guess but not much…sorry

Read and review:

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seriously! Again!" Meredith sighed as she looked around her and realized that Mark and Addison were nowhere to be seen.

"We should get paid for this," Meredith complained.

"Oh come on it's not so bad. Look on the bright side you get to spend time with me," Derek teased.

"Great." Meredith muttered as she continued to but the photo frames in boxed.

"That was less than enthusiastic, did I do something wrong?"

"No, sorry. I am just in a really bad mood. I got into a sort of fight with Finn because he was being jerk and now he is continuing being an asshole," Meredith said apologetically.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Well I am here if you want to talk."

"I know."

"I think I am just going to try and forget about it otherwise I am going to be bitchy all night."

"Even if you were to be bitchy, which I don't think you are capable of, I would still want to hang out with you."

Meredith laughed, "Are you sure about that? I can be really bitchy when I want to be."

"I very much doubt that, you are bossy but not bitchy."

"I will be bossy and then you will hate me," Meredith laughed.

"No, I could never hate you."

"What if I was to leave you alone to set up by yourself?"

"Nope, I would not hate you."

"What if I stole your hair mousse?"

"I would have an afro, but I wouldn't hate you."

"Okay, I got it, what if I said I hated your mom's cooking?"

"Oh well I think I might just hate you a little bit," Derek laughed.

"Don't worry I love your mom's cooking," Meredith mock assured him.

"I'm glad I don't know what I would do if you didn't," Derek exaggerated a sigh and continued to pack away the various breakable objects.

Xxxxxxxxx

As they heaved the last box up to the attic Mark and Addison appeared.

"I don't think it is a coincidence that you two appear when all the work has been done," Meredith sighed in exhaustion.

Addison laughed and pulled Meredith up from the couch she had collapsed on.

"Come on, we need to get ready1" Addison said whilst practically dragging Meredith towards her bedroom. When they reached the room Meredith fell onto the bed while Addison locked the door.

"Okay time to get up," Addison urged impatiently.

"Just one more second, please,' Meredith murmured.

"Nope, get up now."

"You're such a slave driver," Meredith moaned whilst getting off of the bed.

"You will thank me when you look stunning."

"Fine, whatever. What are you wearing?"

"I have planned it all out I am going to wear this dress and you are going to wear that one."

"Thanks Addi, I take back the slave driver comment."

"I knew you would, okay now put it on."

Xxxxxxxxx

By the time Meredith had found Finn the house was packed and the music was blaring.

"How are you?" She asked as she sat down on his lap.

"Good, better now that you're here," He replied with a smile.

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" Meredith asked whilst standing up.

"Yeah sure, where do you want to go?"

"There should be some spare rooms upstairs, let's just look around."

Xxxxxxxxx

After walking in on two couples making out they finally found a spare room. Meredith sat down on the bed and sighed. She took out her phone to check on the time and then placed it on the bedside table. As soon as Meredith had looked up Finn pushed her until she was lying flat on the bed and started to violently kiss her.

"Finn, I want to talk you," She said as she pushed him away and sat up.

"We can talk later," Finn whispered as he leant forward.

"No, I want to talk about what happened last night."

"What about it?"

"Well, why did you leave?"

"It was late; your mom was coming home."

"Seriously, as soon as you realized that I wasn't going to sleep with you, you practically ran out the house."

"Look I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise," Finn said as he leant forward again and put his hand on Meredith's thigh.

"You're such an asshole," Meredith yelled as she stood up.

"Seriously Mer, I am sick of this whole innocent act you've got going on. We have been dating for ages I mean for fucks sake," Finn yelled back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Finn apologized.

"Whatever," Meredith yelled as she ran out of the room and down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked desperately for Addison.

"Meredith what's wrong?" Derek asked. He had seen her run down the stairs crying.

"I'm going home, need to go home."

"I'll take you, come on."

Derek led her out of the house and they started to walk down the street towards Derek's car.

"Shit! I left my phone in the guest room. I'm really sorry Derek, I'll be back in a second," Meredith said and started to run back to Addi's house.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just wait here," Derek yelled after her.

When Meredith reached the house she went straight upstairs and burst into the room immediately in front of her.

"Oh my god," Meredith whispered as she saw the scene in front of her.

READ AND REVIEW…


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry you had to wait longer than usually…. I hope this is worth the wait.**

**************************************

"I forgot… I forgot my phone," Meredith said in a monotone as she reached for her phone which was sitting on the bedside table and backed out of the room.

Meredith stood still for a second outside of the room in the corridor; she was replaying in her head what she had just witnessed.

"Meredith!"

The sound of his voice made her start and turn around. The sight of Finn standing in his boxers and pulling a shirt over his head confirmed that what she had seen as actually having happened. She continued to stand still and stare at him.

"Meredith."

She vaguely registered that he had said her name but she did not react in any way.

"Meredith, say something," Finn pleaded.

"What do you want me to say?" Meredith asked quietly.

"I don't know. Yell at me, scream, shout… do something."

"I can't."

"I am so sorry Mer."

"How long?"

"Meredith, I am sorry,"

"I asked you a question," Meredith said in a slightly louder voice.

"Since the summer," Finn answered whilst staring at his feet.

"Who is she?"

"Rose."

"Rose? Rose, as in the Rose who cheated on Derek," Meredith said in a confused voice.

"Yes, but…"

"Which makes you the man who she cheated on him with, right?"

"Well yes, but…"

"How could you do this? How could you do this to me? How could you do this to him?" Meredith said as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'm sorry it's just that you…"

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Meredith interrupted.

"No, Meredith I love you. We can work this out, we can get over this."

"I can't. I can't even look at you right now without seeing you two… I can't because you make me want to throw up," Meredith replied as the tears began to fall down her face.

Finn took a step forward and raised his hand and tried to wipe the tears away from her face.

"Don't, don't touch me," Meredith cried and flinched away from his hand.

"I have to go, I can't stay, I have to leave… Derek is waiting…" Meredith said quietly.

"You know he is not the good guy you make him out to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"He walked in on me and Rose in the summer."

"And?"

"And he didn't tell you."

"He didn't recognize you," Meredith said whilst shaking her head slowly.

"No he knew it was me."

"What are you trying to say?" Meredith yelled.

"He doesn't want to be with you he just wants to get back at me."

"Stop it, stop lying. I hate you…I hate you. He wouldn't… he…we…." Meredith cried whilst she started to hyperventilate. She walked towards Finn and slapped him.

Finn raised his hand to his cheek where a red marks was starting to appear.

"I heard him."

"Stop it!"

"I heard him on the first day saying that he wanted to get revenge on me through you. My friend told me that he was telling Mark all about it in class a couple of days ago before the teacher gave him detention.

Meredith couldn't move. She was literally frozen to the spot. She had stopped crying and was simply staring at the carpet in shock and disbelief.

"Meredith, talk so me. I love you… I don't want to lose you…" Finn pleaded.

"Lose me? You already lost me Finn. I don't think I love you anymore."

"We can work it out, I'm sorry."

"No, no we can't," Meredith whispered. She then turned around and walked out of Addison's house and down the street.

She looked up and saw Derek leaning against his car,

"You took a while; do you find your phone?" Derek yelled across the darkness.

Meredith didn't answer; she continued to walk slowly towards him.

"Meredith? Mer, what wrong?" Derek asked worriedly.

Again Meredith didn't answer. She refused to look at him until she stood directly in front of him.

"Is it true?" She whispered whilst staring into his eyes.

"Is what true?"

"Is it true," Meredith repeated.

"Mer I don't know what you are talking about."

"Is it true that you knew that it was Finn who was sleeping with Rose?"

"Meredith…"

"Just answer the question," she said forcefully.

"Yes, it is true but…"

"And is it true that you wanted to use me to get revenge on Finn?"

"Listen to me Mer…"

"It's a yes or no question."

"Yes, but…"

"I can't believe this… I can't believe how wrong I was."

"Meredith I can explain," Derek pleaded.

"Fine, go ahead. Explain." Meredith said coldly.

"I saw you, on the first day I saw you. And I was going to go over and talk to you; I wanted to talk to you. But then Finn came and I realized you were with Finn. And I was angry and I wanted to get revenge on Finn so…"

"I don't want to hear this," Meredith said quietly as the tears began to flow down her face.

"But I hung out with you, and I got to know you," Derek continued, "and I stopped thinking about revenge. I couldn't think about revenge, because all I could think about was you. I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing you are and how much I wanted to see you whenever we weren't together. I couldn't stop thinking about your laugh or your tiny ineffectual fists or the smell of your hair. I couldn't stop thinking about you because I think I love you.'

Silence filled the air around; all they could do was to stare into each others eyes.

"I… I can't… I… you…." Meredith said in a broken voice, "I… I don't love you."

Meredith turned around and began to run into the darkness. She didn't care where she was going; all she could do was run.

"Meredith!" Derek yelled after her as he ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't see her anymore; she had disappeared under night's cloak.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

Eventually Meredith was too tired to run and was forced to stop. She looked around her for the first time and realized where she was. She walked down the deserted street and turned the corner. In front of her loomed Seattle Grace hospital. She hadn't been here for years but as a child she had been dragged to the daycare centre every morning after her father left until they moved to Boston.

Meredith considered entering the hospital but quickly decided not to; after all it was 3 in the morning. Instead she called a taxi and asked the driver to take her home. The driver attempted to engage Meredith with small talk but she was still in a state of shock and was fairly unresponsive.

When Meredith arrived at her house she paid the taxi driver and walked slowly towards the front door. As she put the key in the door she noticed something stir on the porch swing. Before she could open her mouth to scream she recognized Derek's face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"You ran off, I wanted to know whether you had gotten home safely."

"You don't have to pretend to be nice anymore; I've broken up with Finn so you can't get revenge through me anymore. Besides, I now know that you're an asshole so just drop the act," Meredith said before slamming the front door closed and running upstairs to her bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hey Addi," Meredith said as she answered the phone. Before she picked up the phone she had checked to make sure that it wasn't Derek or Finn calling, both of them had been calling her nonstop all morning.

"Hey! I didn't see you at all last night, where were you hiding?" Addison questioned.

Meredith sighed deeply before telling Addison everything which had happened. When she had eventually finished there was silence of the other end of the line.

"Addi?" Meredith asked wondering if Addison was still there.

"Sorry, yeah, I'm here, I'm just thinking… I am so sorry Mer; do you want me to come over?"

"You don't have, I'm sure you want to hang out with Mark or so something."

"I would love to come over. We could watch shitty movies and eat ice cream."

"Thanks Addi."

"Sure, I'll be over in like 20 minutes… get the popcorn ready."

"Okay, see you soon, bye."

"Bye."

Meredith hung up the phone and lay in bed for 10 minutes. If Addison hadn't said she was coming over Meredith seriously doubted she would get up at all that day. Eventually Meredith rolled out of bed and got dressed.

Meredith was downstairs getting some food together when Addison called her.

"Hurry up and answer the door," Addison said down the phone. Meredith went to answer the door and flung it open.

"Why are you being so impatient…?" Meredith began before Addison clapped her hand over Meredith's mouth.

Addison pulled Meredith outside and pointed at a bundle which was on the porch swing. Meredith couldn't believe it; Derek had slept outside her door all night. She went back inside the house and pulled Addison in with her. She shut the door lightly and then thought better of it and slammed it. The loud crashing noise caused Derek to wake up and to fall of the swing.

"Meredith?" Derek said groggily.

Meredith ignored him and went back to the kitchen.

"You might want to listen to what he is here to say," Addison suggested.

"He used me! I… I really liked him… like really …I… no….no I will not open the door," Meredith rambled.

Xxxxxxxxx

Meredith switched off the TV and sighed.

"I suppose I have to do some work now," She said reluctantly.

"Yeah, me too," Addison said whilst standing up.

"I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Uh huh, call me tonight and tell me if he ever leaves," Addison said and pointed towards the front door. Through the curtained window they could make of the silhouette of Derek sitting on the porch swing.

"Yeah you better go out through the other door."

"Or you could just talk to him."

"No. Not yet."

Xxxxxxxxx

Meredith looked at her clock and put her pen down. She hadn't finished her work but it was 9 O'clock and she felt as though if she saw another equation she would go insane. She walked into the living room and then changed her mind. Instead, she walked towards the front door.

"Derek," She called lightly through the door.

"Mer," Derek replied quickly.

"Go home Derek,"

"I can't, I need to explain to you."

"I don't want to listen to your explanation, I already know."

"No you don't know… you don't know how I feel."

"Just go home," Meredith said whilst she walked away from the door.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was 11 O'clock and Meredith was lying in her bed trying absolutely everything to get to slip. By 11:15 she had given up and was calling Addison.

"Addi?"

"Yeah."

"He wasn't left." Meredith was looking out of her window and staring at the figure of Derek lying on the swing.

"Seriously? Wow… what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well you have to do something."

"I know…I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight."

Meredith went to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket. She then went to the fridge and got out a bottle of water and a granola bar.

Meredith went towards the door and walked outside onto the porch. Derek was lying on the porch swing asleep. She laid the blanket over him and placed the water and cereal bar on the ground. After she had done this she went upstairs and fell straight to sleep.

READ AND REVIEW…


	12. Chapter 12

**HI… so I am on holiday right now but I go back to school next week… I will try to update semi regularly but I have exams…sorry. I will try to update as much as possible between now and when I go to school…**

Meredith woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep. She had tried everything possible to go back to sleep but on reaching the 457th sheep she decided to get up. The street light outside her house cast a shadowy light into her bedroom; it illuminated the pile of clothes and the mess on her floor.

Meredith walked down the stairs and into the living room. The answering machine was flashing and thus telling Meredith that there was one new message. She hit the play button and waited for the talking to begin.

"_You have one new message recorded at 11:15 on Saturday 23__rd__ October," _said the electronic voice, "_Meredith, I am stuck at the hospital tonight there is no food in the fridge but there is money in the top draw in the desk so you can get some takeout or whatever. I guess I will be home Monday morning. Bye," _Meredith listened to the sound of her mother's voice and sighed with disappointment. She deleted the message and went in search of something to eat.

As Meredith opened the fridge door she realized that her mom was right, the fridge was practically empty. She abandoned the attempt to get food after looking in every draw in the kitchen and only finding eggs.

Meredith was about to walk back up stairs when she heard a sigh from outside.

"Derek?"

"Mer, what are you doing up?" Derek replied from outside.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Same."

"I bet if you went home you would be able to sleep."

"Probably."

"Well… go."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Fine five minutes and then you have to go home."

"Deal."

Meredith sighed deeply and then walked over to the door and unlocked it. She opened it to see Derek standing in front of her waiting patiently.

"Come in," Meredith said and walked away leaving Derek outside and the door open.

Meredith went to the kitchen; she heard the front door shut and footsteps. A second later Derek walked into the kitchen and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Five minutes," Meredith reminded.

"Yeah."

"What do you want then?"

"It wasn't revenge… I mean it was originally and I am not proud of that but truthfully it was. I was so consumed with anger that I just wanted to get back at Finn and to do it through you seemed logically…"

"I know, if this is what you want to say then just leave… screw five minutes."

"Let me finish… it was about revenge… emphasis on the use of the past tense. I used the past tense because as soon as I properly spoke to you… as soon as I spent some time with you… as soon as I got to know you… I fell completely in love with you and I forgot all about revenge."

"But… but why didn't you tell me about Finn?" Meredith asked quietly.

"I didn't know it was still going on and I didn't want to hurt you… I never wanted to hurt you… I will try my hardest never to hurt you ever again… if you give me the chance to try," Derek pleaded. Silence filled the room as Derek stared at Meredith waiting to see her reaction.

"I guess my five minutes is up…" Derek said and stood up, "I'll leave you alone now."

"You can stay… if you want to you can stay," Meredith said nervously.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked whilst turning around to look her directly in the face.

"Positive."

"Thank you… thank you Mer."

Derek sat back down at the kitchen table.

"The thing is I am kind of starving… do you have any food?" Derek asked tentatively.

"No, the house is foodless… I am starving too."

"Well in that case I will be back in like 10 minutes," Derek said whilst walking out of the house.

Xxxxxxxxx

The door bell rang signaling Derek's return. Meredith opened the door to reveal Derek in fresh clothes and carrying two large bags.

"I went home and got changed because I don't think you would appreciate my old clothes. I also stole some essentials from my fridge."

"Thanks Derek, you shouldn't have," Meredith said whilst grabbing a bag from Derek and leading him into the kitchen.

They began to unpack the bag and left the food lying on the counter. Meredith stared at the raw ingredients in front of her.

"What am I meant to do with all this?" Meredith asked nervously whilst picking up a bag of flour and holding it as if it was a dead animal.

Derek laughed and reached for the flour, "You don't have to do anything, I will cook for you."

"Seriously? You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to but I want to… now wash your hands."

"Why?"

"Well you need to have clean hands when you cut the vegetable for the salad."

"Knives and I don't do so well together."

"I will teach you."

"You better be a good teacher… I am going to be a shit student."

"Well you will be happy to learn that I am a fabulous teacher."

"And modest…"

"Oh shush now chop the cucumbers," Derek ordered.

"Bossy."

"It makes a change, usually you are the bossy one," Derek laughed.

Meredith laughed and turned towards the cutting board.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I have to say the salad was excellent… probably the best bit," Meredith teased.

"Yes the jaggedly cut vegetables were fantastic," Derek mocked.

"Oh shut up… it's not like your pizza was perfect."

"No but it was pretty close to faultless."

"The base was too thin..."

"Now you are just being picking," Derek laughed.

"You really aren't as good as a chief as you made your self out to be," Meredith joked.

"You're bruising my ego," Derek said whilst pouting.

"Someone has to keep it from becoming the size of Australia," Meredith laughed.

"Okay so I shall wash up…"

"Wow… you cook and clean…"

"See my ego has the right to be big… I am incredible," Derek mock boasted.

"I am skeptical."

"How can I prove it to you?"

"You could…hmmm I am going to have to think about this."

"Take your time."

READ AND REVIEW .... if people want i will make an effort to update as regularly as possible next week and after that....


	13. Chapter 13

**I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter so I was hesitant to put this one up but I thought I might as well….**

Meredith leaned against her locker whilst talking to Derek, "So I am being driven home today…"

"By who?" Derek teased as he looked for his books.

"By this guy I know."

"Should I be jealous?"

"No he is ugly and boring," Meredith laughed.

"Hey!" Derek protested.

"So can you pick me up after school?"

"Only if you admit that I am gorgeous and not boring."

"That would be lying."

"Have fun walking home… in the cold and rain and…." Derek yelled as he walked down the corridor.

"Fine… I suppose you are not completely boring," Meredith smiled.

"And?" Derek turned around.

Meredith laughed and muttered, "I guess you are gorgeous as well."

"Hmmm? I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

Meredith rolled her eyes and then yelled down the corridor, "I said….. I guess you're kind of gorgeous."

"Kind of?"

"Fine… I'll walk home." Meredith joked.

"No… I suppose I can settle for kind of," Derek turned away and continued to walk towards his classroom.

"Asshole," Meredith muttered.

"What was that?" Derek yelled.

"Nothing…" Meredith replied sweetly.

"See you at 4…."

Xxxxxxxxx

"What happened?" Addison said as soon as Meredith sat down.

"Huh?" Meredith replied absentmindedly.

"Oh don't be stupid…. What happened with the whole Derek camping outside your door for like the whole weekend?" Addison whispered excitedly as the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Oh… well I let him in and we talked and we… well he….cooked dinner," Meredith whispered back.

"Seriously… you let him in?"

"Well I told him that we could come in for like 5 minutes on the condition that after the five minutes were over he had to go back to his house and leave me alone," Meredith explained as she turned to the correct page in the Spanish textbook.

"And?" Addi prompted.

"Well I listened to what he had to say and it was all about how it was for revenge… but he got to know me etc. and well yeah… I mean it was cute…"

"Cute? Did I just hear Meredith Grey say the word cute?"

"Oh shut up…"

"Seriously Mer…you like him!"

"Yeah I mean he's fun and all."

"No you like like him."

"I do not like like him."

"You so do…look at you, you're blushing."

"Shut up do the work," Meredith replied.

"Whatever… I'm just saying that well you like like him and…"

"For the last time I do not like like him!" Meredith burst out.

Everyone in the class turned to stare at Meredith and laughed.

"Senora Grey, que tal? Que es el problema?" The Spanish teacher laughed.

"No hay un problema, lo siento, voy a trabajar." Meredith replied whilst blushing.

Meredith bowed her head and began to work through the exercises on the page in front of her. Addison was practically shaking with laughter; Meredith glared at her and elbowed her in the ribs.

For the rest of the lesson Addison repeatedly attempted to talk to Meredith but each time Meredith ignored her and continued to work.

Xxxxxxxxx

"That was hilarious," Addison after the bell had finally rung and they had left the classroom.

"For you… now everyone knows that I don't like like him."

"Who don't you like like?" Mark asked as he put his arm around Addison and kissed her on the cheek.

"No one," Meredith replied quickly and glared at Addison.

"She's just bitter because she announced to the whole of our Spanish class that she didn't have thing for Derek," Addison laughed.

"They didn't know I was talking about Derek," Meredith replied defensively.

"And why were you talking about me?" Derek questioned.

Meredith spun around and found herself face to face with Derek.

"No reason… absolutely no reason at all… I mean there was a reason… obviously we were talking about you because you heard your name… and there has to be a reason why we were talking about you… and that reason was… well I wanted to know where you were… because Mark was here and so I wondered where you were… and…" Meredith rambled aimlessly.

"Okay…" Derek replied slowly.

"Yeah…okay," Meredith said and turned back to see Addison and Mark laughing.

"Urgh… let's go… we have to go to math," Meredith said whilst dragging Addison down the corridor.

"Sooooo… you don't like like him?" Addison said and burst into laughter.

"I officially hate you," Meredith replied in exasperation.

"No you love me… and you definitely like like Derek," Addison teased.

"Okay we are going to be late, come on," Meredith ordered and began to walk quickly down the corridor.

Xxxxxxxxx

"She like likes you Shep," Mark said as he sat down in Biology class.

"What are you on about?" Derek asked confusedly.

"Meredith…"

"Yeah?"

"Meredith like likes you," Mark repeatedly slowly as though Derek was stupid.

"No she doesn't… she only just broke up with Finn and forgave me."

"Still."

"Still what?"

"Still, she like likes you."

"Okay stop saying that you sound like a twelve year old girl."

"Addi said that she said that she doesn't have a thing for you."

"Okay you still sound like a twelve year old girl. And you seriously don't make sense; she said that she didn't have a thing for me or like like me or whatever."

Mark rolled his eyes, "yeah but that means that she does have a thing for you."

"That's bullshit…" Derek said in an exasperated voice.

"Whatever…"

Xxxxxxxxx

"So the interesting and gorgeous guy is here to drive you back home," Derek said as he saw Meredith walking towards him in the parking lot.

"I definitely said kind of… kind of gorgeous," Meredith replied.

"Same thing."

"No… not really… not the same thing," Meredith joked.

"Oh but I know that I am beyond gorgeous, so my conviction makes up for your lack of enthusiasm," Derek said as he got into the car.

"I am truthful… you are lying to yourself," Meredith retorted.

"You better be nice to me or I will make you walk the rest of the way home," Derek pouted.

"We are one block away, it's not like I can get lost," Meredith laughed.

"Fine… I won't cook you dinner."

"But then I would starve," Meredith protested.

"Well you better me nice to me then," Derek said triumphantly. .

"I can still be mean to you tonight through."

"Why?"

"Oh my mom is home tonight so I have to eat dinner with her," Meredith replied.

"Okay well you could always come over to my house for desert."

"You're such a perv," Meredith laughed.

"I meant chocolate cake…you're the one with the dirty mind," Derek replied with mock innocence.

"Tempting."

"I have ice cream as well."

"Even more tempting."

"Strawberry ice cream."

"You know I can't say no to strawberry ice cream," Meredith laughed.

"So I'll see you later?" Derek asked as he stopped the car and climbed out.

"It's a done deal," Meredith replied walked up to her front door.

Meredith as Meredith turned away from Derek her phone began to ring; she looked down at the caller ID and pressed dismissed. A message flashed up on the screen of the phone telling her that she had 14 missed calls from Finn. She sighed and pressed the button for call.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah."

"You called me?"

"Obviously."

"I mean… can we talk?"

"That's kind of why I called you."

"Yeah sorry… I just wanted to say I am really sorry and I think that we can work this out. I will make it up to you Meredith."

"Finn… I want you to stop calling me… I want to move on."

"Why is it that you are able to forgive Derek but not me?"

"Derek wasn't my boyfriend and Derek didn't cheat on me!"

"Yeah but he used me… he doesn't care about you…"

"And you do?"

"Yes, I love you Meredith."

"You've got a funny way of showing it."

"Just give me another chance."

"I am going to hang up now and I don't want you to call me ever again… I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Meredith…"

Meredith hung up and threw her phone onto her bed; tears rolled down her face. There was a knock on the door and her mother walked in.

READ AND REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages and ages… I have been uber busy and well sorry… anyway here is the update, I hope you like it. I will try my very hardest to update more regularly in the future… please review**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Did you get my message?" Ellis said as she entered the room. She either didn't notice that Meredith was crying or she simply chose to ignore it, but either way she was speaking in her usual terse and business like voice.

Meredith knew that if she spoke a new wave of tears would fall so she chose to simply nod in reply to her mother's question.

"You didn't use the money though," Ellis pressed.

Meredith breathed in deeply before collecting her self together in order to answer her mother.

"No, a friend cooked for me."

"Have you been socializing instead of working?" Ellis questioned sternly.

Meredith simply shook her head.

"For heavens sake what is wrong with you? Why can't you speak?" Ellis sighed impatiently.

"I… I… sorry," Meredith stuttered quietly.

"Don't stammer, it makes you sound stupid," Ellis ordered.

"Sorry Mom," Meredith answered simply in an attempt to not start an argument.

"I didn't bring you up to sound like an idiot."

"I know."

"I brought you up to be intelligent and independent."

Meredith nodded and turned away from her mother.

"I want what is best for you Meredith," Ellis said quietly to Meredith's retreating figure.

Meredith turned around to face her mother but Ellis had already walked out of the room. Meredith stood still for a moment until she heard the sound of her mother's office door slam shut. She then gathered her things together and left to go over to Derek's house.

As she walked the distance between her house and Derek's she replayed what her mother had said to her in her head and a small smile appeared on her face.

Before she could ring the doorbell the door had been swung up to reveal Derek.

"I saw you walking over from the kitchen window," Derek said as an explanation.

"Stalker," Meredith teased as she walked into the house and took off her coat.

"We are just finishing dinner; you've eaten with your mom right?"

"No… she went to her office so there was not familyish dinner."

"Oh well we have lots of leftovers," Derek said as he walked towards the kitchen door.

"Perfect," smiled Meredith.

The two of them walked into the kitchen and Meredith was greeted by Derek's family.

"Hello dear, we haven't seen you for a while," Carolyn said and immediately stood up and walked over to the counter where a vast amount of food was laid out. She grabbed a plate and began to heap food onto it before passing it to Meredith.

Xxxxxxxxx

"The chocolate cake was delicious," Meredith said as they sat on the couch watching TV.

"I gathered that… seeing as you ate the whole thing in like five minutes," Derek laughed.

"I was hungry!" Meredith protested indignantly whilst folding her arms firmly.

"Obviously…"

"Fine, sorry…"

"Don't apologize… never apologize… always eat the cake in my house."

"Ah you really shouldn't have said that… from now on the chances are that there will never be any cake left for you to eat."

"I can deal with that."

Meredith giggled and settled back on the couch whilst Derek reached over and passed her his blanket.

"No... You'll get cold."

"But you are cold right now."

"Not the point."

"Take it I don't need it."

"Is this your attempt at being manly?"

"I don't need to attempt…"

"Whatever." Meredith signed and rolled her eyes. She took the blanket from Derek's outstretched hand and then got up and went to sit next to him.

"We can share," she said resolutely.

**READ AND REVIEW…. PLEASE!!!**


End file.
